Danny and Lindsay in a lingere store
by TheFonzie
Summary: Lindsay accidentally bumps into Danny, in a very unexpected place. Takes place just as Lindsay joins the team. DL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lola. LOL That reminds me of the song, her name was Lola she was a show girl with yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there. That's all I can remember.**

**A/N: Repost because my account got messed up.  
**

**Summary: Danny and Lindsay in a lingerie shop enough said. DL obviously. **

--Lindsay's POV--

So the last half an hour has led up to this. I am standing in this upscale lingerie shop holding two bras, a lacy black one and a lacy black one. I have no idea what the difference is, but I still can't decide. I look up and see Danny Messer. Of course with my luck I would. He is with some girl, who is probably his girlfriend. I need to get out of here, now, before he sees me. He probably already has, great I'll never live this down. Just as I am about to shove the bras on the shelf and make my exit some way over the top too much sugar salesgirl comes up to me and starts asking if I need a change room or if I am going to buy the bras. So this is how these stores work, when you need help your ignored, but when you don't the salespeople come up to you and constantly ask questions until you finally just say yes to one, to get them off your back.

"Look, no I do _not _need a change room and no I am_ not_ buying them, I just have to go." I shove the bras into her arms and turn around and start walk to the exit. I keep looking over my shoulder to check she's not following me and to make sure _he's_ not following me. I pick up my pace and walk smack into some guy's chest. It's Danny's of course.

I mumble I have to go and I keep my head down praying he won't recognise me when I hear the dreaded words, "Lindsay, hello, fancy seeing you here."

I look up and see him smirking down at me. I wish I could wipe that smile right off his smug face. "Danny, why is it weird for me to be here? I have." I pause, "Assets, and I do wear bras."

"Danny, which one is better?" The girl I saw Danny with earlier is holding up to silk nighties. I knew it, she's his girlfriend why else would she be asking his opinion if he wasn't going to see her in them.

I watch Danny go red, "Lola," he laughs nervously, "This isn't really my department."

She frowns at me then turns back to Danny. "Please don't tell me you've sunk so low as to try to pick up a girl in a lingerie shop."

It's my turn to frown. "What?" I ask.

"Where are my manners," she shots Danny a look then shoves her nighties under her arm and extends her hand to me, "I'm Lola, Danny's sister."

For some reason a wave of relief washes over me. I take her hand, "I'm Lindsay, I work with Danny."

"Ahh, the famous, Montana." She smiles at me. I wonder what that meant. "Anyways, Danny what do you think?" She holds up the nighties again.

"Lola, again that isn't my department, don't you dare go on about how you need to look good, the last image I need is the one of my baby sister in bed." Danny told her.

"Fine." Lola walked off.

Danny turned to me. "Lindsay please get me out of this, this place."

I smiled, "Fine, but what about your sister?"

"Her?" I nodded, "She'll be in here 'til closing."

"OK, lets go," I took his hand and we headed for the exit.

As I opened the door he said: "Looks like I will be picking up a girl in a lingerie shop after all."

**A/N: I needed to get the fluffies out of me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Danny and Lindsay in a lingerie shop.**

**A/N: This was originally intended as a one shot but then I decided to write Danny's POV.**

--Danny's POV--

"No Lola," I whine at my baby sister. She is actually dragging me, Danny Messer into a lingerie shop.

"Oh be a big boy, if you're really that_ cool_ then you won't mind coming in." She gives me puppy dog eyes, an art she's been practicing for 20 years.

I keep protesting but I know all hope is lost I will be spending the next four hours in this god awful shop. Fine I will keep my cool and maybe some sexy fox will let me take her out. We walk into the shop and immediately all eyes are on me, "Lola don't leave me." I squeak.

"Jesus, Danny you'll be fine, who would've thought a few bras would reduce you to a blubbering mess." She tugs on my arm I don't budge I'm glued to the spot, Lola grumbles something and leaves me, but I barely notice. There across the room is Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe. She's seems to be having trouble with some salesgirl. I consider going to see her and embarrassing her here, but then I wouldn't have so much fun on Monday. Feeling satisfied with my decision I decide to take a stroll around the store. I start walking and again all eyes are on me this time they all scream pervert. The Lola show girl song is playing and I just know somewhere in the sea of incredibly and not so incredibly hot women my sister is dancing and singing.

I decide that if I am going to pick up a girl it might as well be now so I set my sights on a tall brunette searching the DD's and start strutting towards her. Strut, I replay that thought I hope no one here mind reads or I'll never get a date. Anyway, I'm on my way over to her when who should come running to me but Montana. She doesn't see me and slams smack into the middle of my chest. I help her up, she's trying to hide herself, now is obviously time to strike (I really, really hope no one can mind read). "Lindsay fancy seeing you here." I _actually _said_ fancy_ aloud didn't I? Great now not only do I have to worry about mind readers, but eavesdroppers too.

She looks up at me defensively, "Danny why is it weird to see me here? I have," she pauses, "Assets." The next few words are a blur, of course she has assets I stare at them all the time not usually the ones in the front but the one in the back I've noticed many times, in fact her assets were the first thing I noticed about her. Come to think of it assets are first thing I notice about most women.

Lola decides to come hopping up just as I am about to sneak a look at Montana's assets and asks: "Danny, which one is better?" I'm going red now and am completely turned off. Which is probably a good thing I don't want to be walking around a lingerie store sporting the result of Lindsay's assets.

I laugh nervously, smooth there Danny, "Lola, this isn't really my department."

She looks at Lindsay then turns to me again, "Please don't tell me you've sunk so low as to try to pick up a girl in a lingerie shop." I'm as red as I can possibly grow.

Lindsay seems to have thought Lola was something a lot different than a sister. She got this cute frown look on her face then asked: "What?"

Lola took this time to introduce herself, "Where are my manners," She extends her hand, "I'm Lola, Danny's sister."

Lindsay seems relived she smiles and introduces herself back. Lola gets this annoying little smirk like she knows something you don't. "Ah, the famous, Montana," she chides, I stand corrected I'm redder. She turns back to me, "Anyways, Danny what do you think." She holds up the silk nighties again.

"Lola, again that isn't my department, don't you dare go on about how you need to look good, the last image I need is the one of my baby sister in bed." I shudder at the image.

"Fine," Lola gives me this awful murderous look and walks away.

I look at Lindsay getting my puppy dog eyes ready, I'm ready to use her real name, "Lindsay please get me out of this place."

She looks wary at first, but then smiles. "Fine, but what about your sister?"

"Her? She'll be here until closing." I wave Montana's concern away.

"Ok, let's go," she takes my hand in hers and starts to lead me out the door, but before she pushes it she turns to me and says: "Looks like you'll be picking a girl up in a lingerie shop after all."


End file.
